


Where the Wild Things Are

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yoochun have a little fun on their Harvest Trip vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut here, folks.

“We really shouldn’t,” Jaejoong says unconvincingly even as he slides across the floor of the tent, knees whispering over the nylon.

“Shut up,” Yoochun mutters. He grabs Jaejoong by the wrist and pulls him the rest of the way inside. Jaejoong goes, squealing, which Yoochun cuts off with a hand across Jaejoong’s mouth.

“Don’t wake everybody up,” Yoochun says into the skin behind Jaejoong’s ear, tugging on the earlobe with his teeth.

Jaejoong pushes Yoochun’s hand away. “Then stop manhandling me,” he hisses.

“Then _come here_ ,” Yoochun says, tugs Jaejoong the rest of the way into his lap, falls back against his nest of pillows to stare up at Jaejoong looming over him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jaejoong says.

“Like what?” Yoochun says distractedly, his focus more intent on tugging on the hem of Jaejoong’s shirt.

“Like I’m meat,” Jaejoong says. His breath catches when, suddenly, his shirt is gone and gooseflesh prickles along the back of his neck.

“You do look tasty,” Yoochun leers, spider-walking his fingers across Jaejoong’s navel to grab him by the hips.

“Shut up,” Jaejoong says, decides he’s done with the shit-foreplay, and leans down to kiss Yoochun.

“Did you grab the thing?” Yoochun asks when they separate.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes and picks the lube up from where it had fallen. “Nearly woke Junsu up trying to get it, too.”

“That’s because you can’t control your gravity,” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong swats Yoochun’s hands away from where they had been tugging at his pants. “It’s not your turn; we follow _my_ itinerary.”

Yoochun groans and makes grabby hands at Jaejoong. “Is fucking on that list or do you just want to talk at me all night?”

“You’re so bitchy,” Jaejoong huffs and sets the lube down within easy reach.

Jaejoong kisses Yoochun again, all tongues and lips and teeth, fingers slowly traveling from Yoochun’s jaw down to his chest. He stops briefly to tweak Yoochun’s nipples before continuing, moving lower until his hands rest on the band of Yoochun’s sweatpants.

His mouth moves then to follow the path his mouth took. Yoochun’s breath quickens and Jaejoong can feel the _thump, thump_ of Yoochun’s heart under his lips, and it’s a heady feeling, a powerful feeling, that he can still affect Yoochun like this after so many years.

Yoochun pushes at the top of Jaejoong’s head, tries to get him to move faster but Jaejoong is determined to draw this out, needs this night to last because when will their next be? When will they be able to be together like this again?

He pulls Yoochun’s pants away from his hips, places a nipping kiss to each jutting bone, and slowly pushes the fabric down Yoochun’s legs to reveal more skin. Yoochun’s cock springs free and Jaejoong gently holds the tip of it against his lips before sliding down, and this time he lets Yoochun guide his mouth, loves the feel of Yoochun’s hands in his hair, fingers digging into his skull like it’s the only thing tethering Yoochun to reality.

“God,” Yoochun whispers and the word is drawn out, like a long prayer.

Jaejoong grins around his mouthful and reaches out for the lube he’d left in the blanket, somehow uncaps it without looking. Yoochun helpfully squeezes some of the cool gel onto Jaejoong’s fingers.

“Hurry,” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong swats Yoochun’s thigh and glares up at him. Yoochun groans, chastised, and his eyes slip closed, his head falling back against the pillows. Jaejoong brings his hand down, rubbing his thumb along Yoochun’s perineum, his fingers sinking into Yoochun’s body. Expertly he finds Yoochun’s prostrate and strokes against it, and Yoochun’s body tightens, his cock swelling in Jaejoong’s mouth—and then the tension releases and Yoochun cums, and Jaejoong catches it in his hands in the same moment he slides into Yoochun.

“Fuuuuck,” Yoochun says, fingers digging into Jaejoong’s shoulders, and he pulls Jaejoong further into him.

Jaejoong moves with all the desperation of spending weeks apart, no longer caring to draw things out, just needing to find release. Yoochun moves with him, ankles locked at the small of Jaejoong’s back, mouth gasping for air—and Jaejoong leans down to kiss him just as everything overwhelms him and he’s spent, body sagging against Yoochun’s.

“Can’t stay here,” Jaejoong says moments later as they separate. “Junsu will know.”

“Everyone knows,” Yoochun mumbles, already half asleep, and tugs Jaejoong down to lie next to him. “Just sleep, Jae.”

And Jaejoong does.


End file.
